Pretty Girl The Way
by spidergirl91
Summary: You're breaking my heart, which never should've loved you to begin with! AU Troyella Oneshot. Gabriella can't seem to forget the boy who hurt her.


**A/N: What if Troy Bolton wasn't such a nice guy? I know that it's an awful thing to do to Troyella but I really wanted to do a one-shot to the song Pretty Girl (The Way) by Sugarcult.**

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head_

"Chad are you serious? Gabriella Montez?"

"But Troy…you and her it's being talked about all around campus."

"Dude…she means absolutely nothing to me."

Gabriella's heart froze as she heard Troy Bolton's revelation from the men's locker room. How could she have trusted him? How could she have given her heart so willingly to him and believed he loved her too. The hot tears escaped her eyes and she clutched her books closer to her chest, slowly walking down the empty corridor of East High and back home.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

As she walked Gabriella could only think of the bastard; each thought tearing apart her heart. Yet that was the kind of hold Troy had on her, she was completely infatuated with him. Which girl at East High wasn't? He was Troy Bolton! - The captain of the basketball team, the hottest guy in school with the killer charm to match. He had absolutely every girl under his spell and she was just his next victim; yet unlike some of his other conquests this one was in love with him._  
_  
_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head_

She knew deep down that she should've never gotten involved with him; all her friends had told her he was bad news. Yet he had approached her, he had picked her…her: Gabriella Montez, the invisible nobody. It was nice to be noticed, even nicer when Troy Bolton noticed you.

She was completely, head over heels in love with him. In love with his smile, with his blue eyes, his charm, his touch and his intoxicating kiss. She involuntarily shivered as she imagined his soft lips capturing hers, her knees falling weak at the contact…

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

"You look beautiful…"

Gabriella gasped, as Troy's warm breath hit her neck as she dumped her books in her locker. She tried to control her pounding heart yet was defenseless as he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her with him into the deserted music room, locking the door.

"Troy I --"

She gasped in surprise as Troy merely crashed his lips onto her own, and immediately her knees gave way. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her up and pushed her against the wall. She moaned at the sensation of his tongue finding her own, his hand rubbing up and down her leg and adventuring upward under her blouse.__

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head  


That rendez- vous had been two weeks ago, and it resounded in Gabriella's head as the cloud rumbled above her in the street as she continued to walk home. Her tears were tumbling down her cheeks now in a never ending stream, along with the rain which began to fall. Mixed up in all her thoughts she didn't even realize a figure following her.

"Gabby! Wait!"

She closed her eyes anxiously and turned to face none other than Troy the rain matting his hair to his face.

"You didn't hear any of that did you?"

"Yeah…I did." She ruefully replied, folding her arms over her chest avoiding Troy's pleading eyes.

"I was only saying that because--"

_  
It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
_

"Leave me alone Troy!"

"Just Gabby…I didn't mean any of it!"  
"Just like you didn't mean it with all those other girls? Everyone was right about you."

"Don't leave" He softly begged her trying to pull her close as the rain peltered down on them, her tears mixing with the droplets.

"Troy just go…" She tearfully whispered that Troy barely heard her.

"It's just…the whole school expects me to…"

"Not date me. Well they'll now get what they want."

He tried to pull her closer, tried to kiss her and her lips were dangerously close to his before she pulled back.

"You're breaking my heart Troy! Which never should have loved you to begin with…GO!" She broke down, and sobbed painfully as he reluctantly walked off, his head bowed.

_  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love_

"How am I supposed to forget?" She thought heartbroken as Troy Bolton walked out of her life, the rain causing his retreating figure to disappear.


End file.
